Moonlight of the Silver Beast
by Byezi Bye
Summary: Paul woke up with a start, sweat drenched sheets coiled around him like the constricting ropes of his dream lingering in his wake. It was the 4th time that week he had dreamt the same thing. "Fuck" Paul growled getting up and jumping out the window. He had to head to the Clearwaters to see if Seth was safe. m/m, m/m/m, threesomes. Rated M for a reason people, NO kids. Enjoy. xx
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight of the Silver Beast

**This is an m/m/m story if it is not your thing please press the little x at the top hand corner. Also if you are under 18 enjoy as well as I don't care since I am.**

**Dedication to; **Your Angel Matt, love ya man. Thanks for your help. Everybody check his stories out. There the bomb (and fucking hot).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Twilight. Yada yada yada

**Chapter One**

He was in wolf form and was tackled from behind by that massive leach Emmett. They wrestled on the ground for a bit before Paul was straddling Emmett's waist, haunches sitting right on the apex of Emmett's thighs. Paul could feel the unnecessary hard breathing from exertion as Emmett's chest would raise and lower. It calmed Paul to know that the granite body underneath him did such a thing as breathing subconsciously even if it wasn't necessary. Emmett sat still understanding what would happen but willing to let his man decide if that is the sort of relationship he wants. Looking up into Paul's eyes, Emmett only held lust and something else in his eyes. Paul seeing this felt the need to shift back to human, but once he did so, he became hyper-aware of his weight on Emmett's. Moving so as to move from straddling Emmett, Paul accidentally swivelled his firm ass into Emmett's crotch. Though the rest of Emmett's body was as hard as stone, the undeniable arousal stood snugly against Paul's behind, prominent immediately from the rest of the vampire's broad expanse of muscle.

Experimentally Paul settled himself back onto Emmett and 'accidentally' pushed his body into Emmett's underneath him and circled his hips again. The deep almost growled moan wrenched from Em's throat was unquestionable. Paul started up a steady rhythm of pushing his ass into the denim clad hardness below him, rotating his hips ever so slowly. The friction of his bare skin against the definitely expensive jeans was exquisite and he could feel the tingle of his oncoming orgasm start at the base of his spine.

Emmett, obviously having enough of his slow torture, twisted their bodies over and held his weight over top of Paul, hovered for a second or two and began kissing and sucking his way down Pauls defined abs. Simultaneously he used his left had to pull on the hair at the base of Paul's neck causing him to arch into Em's lips, and his right to slowly walk down the side of Paul's chest. Paul writhed under him like he was in heat, moaning and whining, unaware to anything else around him.

They both hear a gasp mixed with a quiet groan and turned to see Seth in human form behind them.  
Seth stood at the edge of the clearing, erection standing out from his russet body, evidence of his arousal conflicting with the hurt and surprise on his face.  
"Paul? What are you doing? I thought I was your man and your only man"? Seth said tears rolling down his face.

'Baby' Paul yelled trying to dislodge an unmoving Emmett. 'Puppy, it is you, I don't know what's going on. I've never even looked at Emmett like this before. Would you please come here puppy?'  
Seth seemingly controlled in his actions slowly walked towards the entwined pair. Paul beckoned him forward even closer and pulled Seth's face to his, lightly biting and sucking on Seth's plump lower lip. Paul managed to get away from under Emmett's weight and pulled Seth to the ground, needing desperately to sink into Seth's heady heat. Paul began leisurely tugging his hand lightly up and down Seth's cock, twisting and slightly squeezing his fingers around the head. Seth arched under him, bearing his neck fully causing Paul's dominant wolf to howl in pleasure.

Paul then felt a cold body settle behind him, lick a trail of ice down his back, then pull apart his cheeks, exposing his puckered hole to the frosty day.

Werewolves run hot so the coldness of the air didn't startle him, but the freezing tongue that began licking at his hole caused him to turn around in seconds. In a flash, he had a surprised Emmett flat on his back while he stood over him shaking and growling.

"I don't bottom, let alone to a leach! I give, I never take. What the fuck did you think you were doing? I want nothing to with you blood sucking, cold ass, fucker."

The last words turned into a snarl as Paul exploded out of his skin into a massive grey wolf.  
They grey wolf lunged, missing Emmett by mere centimetres. Seth pushed him out of the way just in time, and snapped at Paul, trying to make him see sense. Paul lunged at Emmett once more, but Emmett was ready this time and slammed him into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, breaking the tree in two.

Paul woke up with a start, sweat drenched sheets coiled around him like the constricting ropes of his dream lingering in his wake. It was the 4th time that week he had dreamt the same thing.

"Fuck" Paul growled getting up and jumping out the window. He had to head to the Clearwaters to see if Seth was safe.

**Okay. Hope you enjoyed!  
Please review it would make me write faster :D **  
**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an m/m/m story if it is not your thing please press the little x at the top hand corner. Also if you are under 18 enjoy as well as I don't care since I am.**

**Dedication to; ** Your Angel Matt, love ya man. Best 'beta' a girl could have  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Twilight. Yada yada yada

on to the story...

-Previous Chapter-

Paul woke up with a start, sweat drenched sheets coiled around him like the constricting ropes of his dream lingering in his wake. It was the 4th time that week he had dreamt the same thing.

"Fuck" Paul growled getting up and jumping out the window. He had to head to the Clearwater's to see if Seth was safe.

**Chapter Two**

Paul ran and ran, praying that no-one else was phased and listening to his thoughts.

The Sam's command was usually enough to stop any thoughts seeping through into his fore-mind, but Paul was sure not even the Alpha's order could stop his thoughts of his imprint right now.  
Seth, his imprint. His gorgeous and innocent imprint.  
It still astounded Paul how the best day of his life turned into one of his worst.

-Flashback-

Sitting at the beach in a little nameless an unknown cave, Paul sketched wolves, vampires  
and other Quileute legends onto the stone walls. He used an old chunk of charcoal and sometimes different colored clays he had dug up. He was a good artist. He loved creating old stylised work and when he used his fingers to paint or his hands to draw, he felt as if the legends were coming from somewhere greater and more sacred than his memories.

He dimly heard a howl and leapt up. Running to the entrance of the cave, he slipped through the crevice and ran straight into the bordering forest. Pulling his shorts off, he hurriedly tied  
them to his leg, phased and started running to the location the howl came from.

"What's going on Jared? We got leach's breaching the border again?" Paul instantly asked

The memory from his dream, of him pushing his ass into the denim clad hardness below him, rotating his hips ever so slowly, popped into his head and he prayed that everybody was too  
focused on the reason for the howl to notice his slip up.  
"Guys, we need to head over to Emily's. That Clearwater kid, Seth has just phased and Sam wants everyone there for a pack meeting" Embry said through the mind link, then phased back to human, something playing at the back of his mind he didn't want anyone else to know.

"And there is something else that Sam will talk about when we all get to Emily's. Everybody move fast, I'm not sure how long Sam can hold it together with the two cubs'' Jared finished  
and also phased, but not without the pack hearing that he was singing the chorus of 'Friday' by Rebecca Black over and over.

"Anybody have a clue what's going on?" Quil said, now singing 'Friday' quietly in his own head.

"No, but let's move."

And with that Paul pushed more power into his legs, gripped the ground, and ran on harder. Well he ran, he wondered what Jared meant about there being two cubs, as only Seth Clearwater was mentioned.

"I'm as curious as you are Paul. And somehow I don't think it was a slip of the tongue on either of their parts" Jacob grumbled.

Jumping over fallen trees and rocks, Paul made it to Emily's in no time. The rest of the pack was 5-10 minutes away still.  
Phasing to human and quickly pulling on his cut offs, Paul ran into the house, feeling like there was a magnet drawing him in.  
Stopping in the doorway he saw the most awkward group of people you could have put together on the whole reservation. He just stood there for a few minutes, nobody realising he had arrived, and studied the rooms occupants.

In Sam and Emily's living room was Sam, Jared, Embry, Sam's ex-fiancé Leah Clearwater's little brother Seth, and Leah herself.

Sam sat in the armchair in the corner of the room while Jared and Embry silently sat on the couch. Seth was on the floor against the wall, head in his hands, and Leah was pacing next to him like a caged wolf. Seth occasionally reached out and tapped her leg but his attempt to calm her was unfruitful as she would stop growling under her breath, only to start up again a few seconds later.

Everybody in the room looked tense and the air felt like a bomb was about to explode at any second.  
The exploding part was probably accurate as Leah was erratically shaking and her fists were balled up so hard they were white.

Seth just sat, hunched almost into a ball, hands resting on knees cradling his head. His shoulders were drooped forward and he looked extremely distressed.

That magnetic pull was getting stronger and it was coming from the Clearwater side of the room. He didn't understand what the draw was, but he was eager to get rid of it. IT made his chest feel weird and made him solely focus on the draw's origin.

Paul cleared his throat, causing 3 pairs of eyes to snap to him, one of which caused his heart to stop.  
When the chocolate pools of warmth and happiness met his own dull brown orbs, Paul felt his knees collapse under him and he sank to the floor like a cast anchor. All the ties that bound him to the earth slipped away. His house, his nameless cave, his little sister, all his memories slipped away and he was left with one unbreakable cable holding him to those eyes.  
"Well Shit." Sam exclaimed standing to his feet. He looked to Embry and Jared to see if they noticed anything but they were subtly having a quiet conversation.

Sam rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was tense as hell.  
"Paul, Embry, Jared, get your asses up and outside. Run interference for a few minutes while I quickly talk to these two." And with that Sam came over to Paul, hauled him up and looked into his eyes. The fury in Sam's was unexpected, and so were his following growled words.  
"You are not to say anything about the imprint until I talk to you after the meeting. Stay behind."The double timbre of an Alpha order was unmistakable and confused Paul. The quick look of disgust and threat Sam sent Embry and Jareds way only confused him all the more.  
Paul absentmindedly followed the two out the door, the sounds of raised voices starting up from behind them.

He didn't even remember going outside and taking a seat on his old chevy he had left parked at Sam's after the pack dinner last night as he had just run to a seedy club in Forks to get his fuck fix, then run back to his place.

All he could think about was those chocolate eyes. He wasn't even sure which Clearwater's they were, he just became lost.

He suddenly chuckled to himself remembering when he tried to pick up a girl by saying he lost the key to his heart in her eyes. It worked as well. So well that he ended up at her house, fucking her. Then when he left her room, only to find her gay male roommate eyeing him up and was happy to go one more round. And then another, and maybe a few more. He was  
insatiable.

But when he thought about the random man from last night writhing underneath him, he could only see those eyes. Ah those eyes. All he wanted was to see those chocolate orbs heavy lidded in lust and closing mid orgasm. All he wanted was to feel the body connected to those eyes under him as he thrust home, pulling climax after climax out of the trembling body under his own. He wanted to feel the pants coming out of his imprints mouth. Screams and moans the only sounds they can was brought back to awareness by two voices calling attention. He looked around and noticed that the whole pack was there, bar Sam, Seth and Leah.

"Okay everybody, we just want to say something. Please wait till we are finished to react."  
Jared said, standing even closer to Embry than they were sitting inside.

"Embry and I are together. We love each other and we are happy. I hope you all can support us and not cast us out of the pack" And Jared slung an arm around Embry's shoulders pulling him snugly into his side. Embry sighed and relaxed in his mans hold.

"We are telling you this now because, well firstly, It's about time that we told you guys as you are like our brothers. But also because when the cubs phased for the first time, Embry and I were patrolling together and we were, um, remembering, and you guys were going to see it from them so we thought we'd give you pre-warning. Appreciate it."  
Embry started coughing and blushing like crazy and hid his face into Jared's side. Jared was just looking down at his Emby and smiling like a love struck teen.

Jake and Quil look towards each other and stepped closer.  
"Its okay, Quil and I have been an item for years" Jacob grabbed Quil's hand and pulled his body in front of him. Jacob positioned a possessive arm around Quil's torso and bit down on his neck while massaging his stomach muscle. Quil let out a small moan and rubbed his ass back into Jake. Jake bit down harder and growled low. Quil whimpered and stopped, eyes lidded and promises for later that he would reward his dominant for showing who his true alpha was in front of everybody.

Jared and Embry looked to the expressive display and smiled. They weren't sure what to expect when they came out to their brothers, the rest of the pack, but more people admitting to relationships definitely wasn't the reaction they predicted. Everybody looks towards Paul with trepidation. It was Paul's explosion of homophobia and anger that everybody was waiting for. But he just sat there, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth.

"Paul! Where is your head at man? Shouldn't you be ripping balls off or going wolf on us about now?" Jared laughed, slightly nervously.

"Nope" Paul said popping the 'p', a shit eating grin stretched across his face.  
"Guys, I'm..."

"Okay. I've given the cubs the lowdown. Everybody Leah and Seth Clearwater, Leah and Seth, this is the pack." Sam cut across Paul quickly jumping down the porch steps.

"Uh, Sam has there been a mistake? Isn't Leah a girl?"

**Okay. Hope you enjoyed!  
Please review it would make me write faster :D **  
**xx**


End file.
